vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lancer (Fate/stay night)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is the Lancer-class Servant of Bazett Fraga McRemitz during the Fifth Holy Grail War, but he becomes Kirei Kotomine's Servant after he ambushes Bazett and steals her Command Seals. His true name is Cú Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kū Fūrin), Ireland's legendary Child of Light, a great hero of the Ulster Cycle. A demigod, the son of the mortal woman Deichtine, the younger sister of King Conchobar mac Nessa, and Lugh, the god of the sun. He was born Sétanta (セタンタ, Setanta), taking on his best known name after slaying the guard dog of the master blacksmith Culann. Ashamed of his actions, he offered to become Culann's guard dog to make up for this loss, and was ever since known as "Culann's savage dog". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, 7-A with the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, higher with runes. | 7-A, higher with the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death and runes. Name: Lancer Cú Chulainn, Sétanta, the Child of Light. Origin: Fate/stay night Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Heard Shirou breathing from forty meters away), Master Spearman, Rune Magic (Allows for Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, and temporary boosts to his Noble Phantasms and parameters), can easily predict the paths of incoming projectiles, Regeneration Negation with Gáe Bolg, Causality Manipulation with Gáe Bolg (The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death reverses causality so the effect of the target's heart being pierced occurs before the cause of the attack), the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death distorts space to split into thirty spearheads and homes in on its target, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries, is an expert at slaying monsters, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) Attack Potency: At least City level (Fought against every Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War, including Saber and Assassin), Mountain level with the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (It broke through all seven layers of Archer's Rho Aias, though this may have been due to a battle of concepts), higher with runes (He'd have a small chance of winning against Berserker through ranking-up his strength and Noble Phantasms). The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death ignores conventional durability (It reverses cause and effect to bypass barriers and always strike its target's heart). | Mountain level (When summoned in Europe, or, more specifically, Ireland, his strength is at his peak, making him superior to Diarmuid and comparable to Saber and Berserker at their peaks), higher with the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death and runes. The Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death ignores conventional durability. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior in speed to Saber and Gilgamesh as the fastest Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War alongside Rider, surpassing her in short burst speed. Casually blitzed Archer, and should be comparable to his prototype self). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class | Mountain Class Durability: At least City level, Mountain level with runic barriers (Stated to be able to block a great Noble Phantasm) | Mountain level, higher with runic barriers Stamina: Very high. He was able to fight against Gilgamesh for half a day despite being utterly outmatched, and his Battle Continuation allows him to survive lethal wounds and keep on fighting, allowing him to stay alive and continue acting even after he was forced to stab himself in the heart with Gáe Bolg. Range: Extended melee range, further with runes, Tens of Kilometers with the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (Lancer can throw it from forty kilometers away). Standard Equipment: Gáe Bolg Intelligence: As Ireland's Child of Light, Lancer is renowned for his incredible combat ability, killing Chulann's fierce guard hound as a child even before being properly trained. Although he is skilled at fighting offensively as one of the Knight Classes, Lancer is an even better defensive fighter, parrying blows from Saber's invisible sword and surviving a battle with every Servant as per Kirei's Command Seal, including the monstrously powerful Berserker. This is all while the same Command Seal prevented him from going all out, and is only seen using his true ability while fighting Archer for the second time during Unlimited Blade Works, with the narrative making it clear that Archer only survived the encounter due to fighting Lancer previously, the latter easily overwhelming the former. He's able to fight with intensity, using every part of the spear to attack his opponents and leaving few opportunities to counter attack, allowing him to close in on foes despite the disadvantage it would normally create for a spear wielder. He is also highly experienced in the use of the original eighteen Norse Runes as well as other forms thaumaturgy, easily determining the quality and origin of the Blood Fort Andromeda and supplementing his martial skills with boons provided by the use of Runes, being proficient enough to qualify for the Caster class despite his reputation. He is also an expert monster hunter, giving him great comparability against monsters or those who can become monsters or were monsters in the past (i.e. Rider). Weaknesses: Lancer is somewhat arrogant and has a "warrior's dignity". He can be goaded into using the Soaring Spear as opposed to the Barbed Spear (such as when Archer insulted his pride) and doing so will drain most of his mana reserves, leaving him unable to use Barbed Spear or Soaring Spear until he takes the time to recharge. Barbed Spear can be defended against by shields that can overwhelm its magical energy. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gáe Bolg - Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death.gif|Lancer using the Barbed Spear against Saber Gae Bolg FSN.gif|Lancer using the Barbed Spear in the original visual novel Gae Bolg FUC.gif|Lancer using the Barbed Spear in Fate/Unlimited Codes Gae Bolg Extra.gif|Lancer using the Barbed Spear in Fate/Extra Gae Bolg FGO.gif|Lancer using the Barbed Spear in Fate/Grand Order * Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death: One of Lancer's two Noble Phantasms utilizing his cursed spear, Gáe Bolg. Carved from the remains of the beast Curruid's skull, it inhibits regeneration, making it difficult to heal from wounds it inflicts. Although one can save themselves through external means of healing, the wound will not heal completely until Lancer's death. When used in this manner, it reverses causality so that the cause of the spear being thrust comes after the effect of the opponent's heart being pierced, making it a sure-fire one-hit kill technique. As long as the Noble Phantasm's true name is released, it strikes its target without fail, even if they use a technique that reverses time. As such it's considered one step away from the Authorities of the Gods. When it strikes, Gáe Bolg fills the target's body with thorns and destroys it from the inside. It is described as causing damage equal to the opponent's maximum health plus the damage of the spear, always striking the "heart". While it is powerful, it can be stopped by shields that can overwhelm its magical energy. Additionally those with a high degree of luck and/or divine protection (such as Saber) can potentially survive. Gáe Bolg - Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death.gif|Lancer using the Soaring Spear against Archer Gae Bolg 2 FSN.gif|Lancer using the Soaring Spear in the original visual novel Gae Bolg 2 FUC.gif|Lancer using the Soaring Spear in Fate/Unlimited Codes Gae Bolg Extella.gif|Lancer using the Soaring Spear in Fate/Extella *'Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death:' The true use of Gáe Bolg, and Lancer's strongest attack that utilizes the full potential of Gáe Bolg's Curse. It converts all of Lancer's magical energy into raw power and when throw, it distorts space to split into over thirty separate spearheads to wipe out enemies in a manner similar to carpet bombing. Unlike the Barbed Spear, it does not have the property of reversing cause and effect to always pierce the heart, but its power and range are instead greatly increased, and it cannot be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances, requiring the use of a shield specialized in protecting against thrown spears to hold it back. Even if it is somehow dodged, it will still strike its opponent, homing in on them. *In Ireland, he'd also have access to a rare castle Noble Phantasm, a chariot, and a "Blessing of Wakefulness". Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancer's C Rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Lancer's A-rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound, such as having his heart or head completely destroyed. * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Due to having C Rank proficiency in this skill, it also has the bonus ability of returning the conditions of a fight back to what they were at the beginning. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Lancer to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of his Divinity, allowing him to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. Cú Chulainn is the son of Lugh, the God of Light, who possessed every skill, and thus has B-rank Divinity. * Protection from Arrows: A skill that provides increased defense against ranged attacks through the prediction of the projectiles' trajectories, whether through hearing the air being cut or sensing an enemy's killing intent. As long as the shooter is within Lancer's line of sight, he can track down their projectiles and defend against them easily, but it offers no protection against extremely long range attacks or those with a great area-of-effect. Lancer's B-rank in this skill allows him to effortlessly deflect Archer's projectiles and True Assassin's dirks, even though he threw them from multiple directions, in between Lancer's swings, and in his blind spots. * Rune Magic: A skill that measures one's knowledge of this type of Northern European Magecraft. Lancer has mastered the original eighteen Norse Runes, which would give him A-Rank proficiency as Caster, but is downgraded to B-Rank proficiency as Lancer. Some known uses of Rune Magic are: ** Ansuz: By drawing Ansuz in the air or carving into the ground, Lancer can use powerful fire magic that can be cast with a simple hand gesture, burning down all of Einzbern Castle when used on the verge of death. When used by his Caster-class version in First Order, he was able to defeat a Lancer-class Servant, one of the Knight Classes known for their Magic Resistance, with only a few spells. ** Ath nGabla: A spell involving the runes Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Inguz in successive order, it prevents all who see it from retreating and prevents them from refusing one-on-one combat. ** Berkano: Using stones as a medium, the Berkano rune allows Lancer to track his opponents. ** Ehwaz: A Rune of hardening, it enhances the durability of items its carved into as well as the amount of power that can be exerted through them. This allows Bazett Fraga McRemitz to easily smash through human heads when carved into her gloves. Lancer's version should be far superior. ** Kenaz: A Rune that can be used to enhance one's eyesight. ** Unknown Barrier Spell: Lancer can use Runes to create barriers powerful enough to block a great Noble Phantasm. ** Unknown Memory Spell: By inscribing an unknown set of runes into an item, it can be used to erase the memories of those attacked by it. Key: Base | Summoned in Europe Gallery Lancer FSN.png|Lancer in Fate/stay night Lancer FUC.png|Lancer in Fate/Unlimited Codes Lancer Extra.png|Lancer in Fate/Extra Lancer Render 2.png|Lancer in Fate/Grand Order Lancer FGO2.png|Lancer's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Cu FGO4.png|Lancer's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Lancer Extella.png|Lancer in Fate/Extella Others Notable Victories: Undyne (Undertale) Undyne's Profile (Note: speed was equalized and it was base Undyne) Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's profile (Speed was equalized) Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) Grimmjow's Profile (Speed was equalized and 7-A versions were used) Notable Losses: Ban (Nanatsu no Taizai) Ban's Profile (Note: This was Lancer summoned in Europe. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Demigods Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Rune Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7